xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Dakkor
(Note: Needs Updating to Current Situation from Andrew E and Dave C) Dakkor = Table of Contents = Location Land Common Races Resources Past Present Capital Government Military Religion Of Interest Hall of Travelers Boards for Dakkor Location Central Xaria. Surrounding lands (clockwise): Gesnor (N), Palrim (NE), Lindora (E), Halgudar (S), Hyrm-Chel (SW), Quivera (SW), Uragoth (W), and Telumar (NW) Land The northwestern area of the country is a steep, condensed mountain range. This makes direct passage to either Telumar or Gesnor difficult. The range moves southwest becoming rolling foothills. Turning south, the central part of Dakkor is thick forestry that continues to skirt down the western border. Plains and farmland make up the southeastern borders. Along the southern border with Hyrm-Chel is a patch of swampland. Common Races Human, Elves, Assorted Monsters Resources Dakkor has a wide range of resources to pull from because of the many different terrains that make up the country. The north provides metals and ore for making weapons, along with precious stones that fill the country’s coffers. The rolling hills provide ample ground for grazing animals. The forests are thick and plentiful. The Dakkorians pride themselves on not destroying their woods. Their lumber comes from the border of Uragoth. Although this is a dangerous place to log, the woods are as strong as they come. The forest also supplies a substantial amount of fruit and nuts. The fields of the south provide grains and vegetables. The country has the ability to be self-supporting. Past Very little is known about the origins of Dakkor. Only recent events have allowed outsiders to learn anything about this secretive society. The culture, like the country, is very old. The ancestry of the society is based on a long ago fable. The year was 554 P.A., and the town leaders of Dakkor had just completed their conference on the ailments that were affecting the country. A sickness was running rampant, killing the weak and children. No cure could be found and devastation was certain. Kelnor, the leader of Argot, returned home to find his town leveled. The surviving townspeople retold the story of how a dragon from Uragoth had swept down and brought destruction. Kelnor sent word to the city of Fimral to help take arms to destroy the threat. The dragon, nicknamed Coldheart, returned laying waste to the surrounding lands. The remaining men of Argot fought as best as they could to defend their land, but they were no match. Finally, Coldheart tricked Kelnor and his men. The dragon had backed them up against a rock outcropping. There was nowhere to run. Unbeknownst to Kelnor, a lone Elf stood near. He was magikally hidden and watched the scenario take place. Coldheart chuckled, knowing he would feast on the flesh of these humans. He looked down to relish in their fear, but was disappointed. They seemed more in awe, then fear. Kelnor and his men witnessed an Elf magikally appear from the woods, sword in hand. He ran up the back of the dragon and plunged his sword into the back of Coldheart’s neck. The dragon reared in pain, then turned to see the Elf. Coldheart’s eyes brewed hatred. He flung the Elf and his blade aside and turned back to the humans. They were nowhere to be seen. Coldheart took to the sky, swearing revenge upon the Elf. Kelnor and the surviving men emerged from the rocks and greeted the Elf in astonishment and appreciation. The Elf introduced himself as Nae’del. Kelnor explained their situation with the dragon, while the men stood by amazed by the fair Elf’s bravery and appearance. They recounted the recent sickness afflicting the country. Nae’del asked Kelnor to wait. He would attempt to discover the root of the disease. Nae’del walked back to the trees. Kelnor stood by as it appeared that Nae’del was talking with the woods. Nae’del’s brow wrinkled. He returned to Kelnor. The men asked him if he was really talking with the trees. Nae’del smiled and said, “of course,” but his demeanor turned sour. He explained that the trees revealed the cause of the sickness. Coldheart had been seeding the clouds with his poisonous breath, so that when rain fell down upon the land, it contaminated the water, fruits and grains, etc. Although the land had been poisoned, it was not potent enough to kill the strong. Unfortunately, the weak and children would be extremely susceptible, making it difficult to survive. The only conclusion was to kill the dragon and possibly gain a cure from the monster itself. Kelnor returned to Argot with Nae’del. Soon after, an army of men from Fimral arrived. Kelnor told them of Nae’del’s lifesaving assistance and the information regarding the fatal illness. A decision was made quickly. They would march into Uragoth and face off against their oppressor. Nae’del offered his sword to their cause. It was readily accepted. Preparations were made and they traveled to Uragoth. The group fought off many monsters, and if it were not for the presence of Nae’del, they would have perished early on. Nae’del was able to track Coldheart and alert the men to ambushing monsters. After several days, numerous skirmishes and limited casualties, they arrived at the dragon’s lair. They formulated a plan. Nae’del entered the lair alone. Upon seeing the Elf that had caused him such pain, Coldheart became enraged. Nae’del ran with such speed that the dragon labored to catch him. Nae’del reached the entrance and jumped into the open. Coldheart emerged and immediately became entangled by a net dropped from above. Quickly and efficiently the men attacked the trapped dragon. Sensing imminent doom, Coldheart turned on his true nemesis, Nae’del. With all his remaining strength, Coldheart moved towards him. Nae’del stumbled and Coldheart snatched him in his mouth. Nae’del thrust out with his sword, catching the roof of the dragon’s mouth. With his remaining determination and strength, he pushed his blade into Coldheart’s brain, striking the killing blow. Coldheart collapsed, releasing Nae’del from its deadly grip. The men cheered in victory. They approached Nae’del, and became stifled. They looked down to see his legs were shredded from Coldheart’s sharp fangs. Nae’del wore his wounds proudly and insisted that they retrieve the dragon’s poison sacks before they tended to him. Potency was of extreme importance. With the sacks in hand, they traveled back carrying Nae’del with them. He helped them form the liquid cures for all the sick. Within weeks the sickness was gone. Word of Nae’del’s aid traveled across Dakkor and his sacrifice was taken to heart. Nae’del’s legs were permanently crippled, thus the House of Köï was founded by Kelnor. It would give Nae’del a comfortable home and lifestyle in exchange for everything he had done. Nae’del spent his days teaching the way of the Elves. He taught them about nature and what the Elves hold dear. It did not take long for the countrymen of Dakkor to listen and begin to worship the same ideals. For two hundred years, Nae’del was revered. People from all over Dakkor traveled to hear his wisdom. It was when Nae’del took ill that he went into seclusion. Eighteen years later, the House of Köï announced Nae’del’s passing. Dakkor mourned, yet the memory of The Treasured One and his teachings lived on. As time passed, different opinions began to form on how his teachings were meant to be worshiped. Separate houses were formed, each with its own ideals based on The Treasured One’s beliefs. For many years Elves were welcomed into the country. Houses of Dakkor would treat an Elf like a king, but the worshipers would become disillusioned when the Elves insisted that they must depart. Eventually, any Elves found within Dakkor were taken into custody and became a sought after commodity. A House was deemed blessed if an Elf resided in the religious sanctum. Houses began to actively seek out new Elves for their worship. Those that were taken were placed in the laps of luxury, although under lock and key. Nine Greater Houses of Dakkor were formed with more than a score of Lesser Houses and countless Minor Houses. The religious structures of the Dakkorian community still stand today. The borders of Dakkor are under constant fortification. The ruling houses have made aggressive actions against some of the immediate neighboring countries. They are reaping easy rewards from the unprotected western half of Halgudar and sending small detachments of the army into Lindora, to plunder some of their resources. Dakkor does not have a shortage of resources, but uses their own to keep up the daily provisions of the Elves. They are plundering to support the Dakkorian population. The most serious threat to Dakkor has been the recent defection of the head of one of the Lesser Houses. This individual was responsible for the Elven Massacres that took place across a large part of Halgudar and Rynith. Now under the care of the Elven Nation, this Priest has been recounting the history and details of Dakkor’s secret society. He is the reason any information is available on Dakkor. The defection of the Priest has led to Dakkor’s alliance with the Dark Elves and the subsequent declaration of war upon the Elven people. The Greater Houses of Dakkor believe that the Elves now threaten the daily existence of their society and ways of worship. The Dakkorian society must continue to thrive. The war began in Dakkor’s favor. With the Dark Elves fighting at night and the Dakkorian’s by day, the Elven armies were tiring. The tide of the war has started to change. A naval blockade in Jannen’s Bay has put a choke hold on Dakkor’s supply route from Quivera. The Quiveran government has denied the Dakkorian’s permission for their armies to travel across their lands, but have not, as of yet, sent armies to prohibit them from doing it anyway. The Elven Army has struck a serious blow to the forces of Dakkor, by slaying one of their generals. Dakkor has radically changed in the past ten years since it was first learned of their curious and unorthodox practice regarding elves. Civil wars, religious and social strife, and neighboring armies extracting revenge for years of plundering have forced the once proud and warlike nation almost to its knees. Quivera had made progress into the southernmost border until trouble with Uragoth to the north pulled them back. Halgudar had made progress into the south-eastern border. The 3 Peaks Accord made considerable progress from the north, progressing half-way into Dakkor and through their former capitol. No longer do they worship the elves, but have returned to a more 'traditional' pantheon of belief, mostly that of Moere’s worship. Many of the citizens have fled to Lindora or Halgudar as unwelcome refugees who are met with a 'Now it’s your turn' sort of mentality and hostility. Those that hold on to what they have are unified under a sort of martial law and shrink further and further to the west, where the not-yet-stirring armies of King Ank of Uragoth lie. They have continued to hold their own against the 3 Peaks armies for the past few years, neither gaining nor losing ground until the mid 500s. Present Dakkor is severely diminished from its’ original size now but is returning to normal parameters, having reclaimed a bit of southern land from Quivera with the Black Duke’s attention shifted elsewhere by order of King Howarth and having pushed back northward against the 3 Peaks. Their war with the Elves has long since ended though it's said they are still linked to the Drow. For some time the armies of Urogoth had moved into Dakkor, as that Dakkor had briefly become a tributary nation of their monsterous neighbors. This led to a civil war in Dakkor which resulted in House Urth breaking off and moving primarily into Lindora. Urogoth has since then withdrawn their troops and broken any ties, militarily or trade-wise. (Needs Update from Andrew E and Dave C) Capital The city of Fimral is the largest city in central Xaria. It encompasses every House of Dakkor, from the Greatest to the most Minor. In the center of the city is a golden statue of Nae’del, which stares west, daring any opposition from Uragoth. It is a city of great worship. Gardens and groves are placed throughout. The city streets always carry the scent of fresh flowers and sweet air. Many festivals are held in honor of The Treasured One all year round. Government Nae’del’s injury brought about the House of Köï and since that time it has become the most powerful house in Dakkor. There are 9 Greater Houses of Dakkor and together they rule the country. There are over 25 Lesser Houses and countless Minor Houses. The power of each individual House is based on the number of Elves they keep in sanctuary. While it is possible for Houses to change stature from Minor to Lesser and the reverse, none have moved up to Greater. There were originally 10 Greater Houses, but one house was denounced by the other 9 and then designated a Lesser House. It is the House of Urth. The current Greater Houses now remain constant. While every individual House has a place of worship in Fimral, there are chapters spread throughout the country. Most of the Lesser and Minor Houses did not begin in the city of Fimral, but if they do not have a place of worship within the city, the Greater Houses do not recognize them. Military Each individual House has its own militia to protect its sanctuaries. These men and women are trained on a House by House basis. The House that they worship trains them for whatever need they have. The level of training depends on the stature of the House (i.e. Greater Houses have a more complete and complex art of training), but all men and women have to serve in the Dakkorian army and learn the majority of their training there. This army is made up of members of every House. These men and women must dedicate a portion of their service to the Dakkorian Army. No House affiliation is allowed while serving in the army. House insignias are removed from the uniform. This is because of the worship conflicts that certain Houses have against one another. With this rule in place, there will be no dissension or back stabbing. The penalty is very steep. The rank system for the military is as follows: Enlisted (lowest to highest rank): Foot Soldier, Corporal, Sergeant Officers (lowest to highest rank): Lieutenant, Captain, Major, General Religion Their former religion of Dakkor is the Elf. They must be maintained and protected at all costs. This stems back from the injury to Nae’del and the formation of the House of Köï. The House provided sanctuary for The Treasured One for over two hundred years. Nae’del’s teachings explained that Elves believe that all things that exist in nature should remain protected. The Dakkorians twisted this ideal into their own belief. Houses of Dakkor actively seek out new Elves to add to their sanctuary. Those Elves enclosed within the Houses are referred to as Totems. They are cared for better than kings and treated with respect. The totems are treated with a delicate touch. Any desecration of a Totem is a capital offense. The Priests believe that they are only protecting the essence of the Elves. Dakkorians do not consider this to be slavery, but an honor. People from all over Dakkor will travel miles to worship in a House and get the chance to see, touch or even speak with a Totem. The stature of a House of Dakkor is dependent upon the number of Totems the House has in sanctuary. These Totems do not need to be in one place of worship, but under the charge of the Priests of those Houses. A House is either designated Greater, Lesser or Minor. To become a House, there must be a place of sanctuary in Fimral. There are nine Greater Houses. These are the ruling Houses of Dakkor (The translation from Elven is in parentheses): Sul (air) Déa (day) Kem (earth) Näür (fire) Dhil (moon) Nu (night) Anar (sun) Nén (water) Köï (life) House of Köï is the oldest and most powerful. It has retained the controlling vote during its entire existence. There are over 25 Lesser Houses and countless Minor Houses. The designations of these types of Houses shift back and forth as they compete for levels of power and recognition from the Greater Houses. Below are 25 of the current Lesser Houses: Oron (bird) Urth (death) Lom (dusk) Moth (evening) Loth (flower) Khelek (ice) Ælin (lake) Dor (land) Mel (love) Hith (mist) Orod (mountain) Lin (music) Ær (ocean) Düïa (river) Éar (sea) Los (snow) Tüïl (spring) Lel (star) Gond (stone) Sir (stream) Läïr (summer) Ald (tree) Wäï (wind) Hriv (winter) Dräüg (wolf) Just like nature, Houses of Dakkor coexist, but rivalries do exist. Some of them are: Sul and Kem Déa and Nu Naür and Nén Anar and Dhil Köï and Urth Rivalries in the Lesser and Minor Houses are more caused by the fluctuations in power then being opposed in nature. The Priesthood of Dakkor is a devoutly religious society. It is an honor to dedicate one’s life to the worship and care of the Totems. It is an honor for a family to have their children accepted into a House as an Acolyte. The progression of a Priest takes many steps. They begin as an Acolyte and work their way to becoming an Adept. At this level they assist in the daily functions of a sanctuary. After their faith has been proven and their dedication to the Totem confirmed, they are designated a Priest. After years of worthy service it is possible to become a Curate. This is a high honor as the Priest earns the responsibility of running a Sanctuary. It is possible for Curates of Lesser and Minor Houses to be recognized by Greater Houses. It is then possible to be taken into a Greater House. They will retain the title of Priest, but that of a Greater House demands more respect. The following two levels, Patriarch and High Priest, take a lifetime of service, which is above and beyond the call of their faith. The final level is that of Chancellor. This is only obtainable by the direct blood descendants of that Greater House and there can only be one for each House. With the fall of the elven culture, the rising worship of Moere has once more become the major religion of Dakkor. How many hold to their ancient elven ways is unknown. Of Interest Outsiders and visitors to Dakkor are not treated kindly, especially under current circumstances. Although information about their society has been leaked to the continent, Dakkorians do not appreciate prying eyes. The study of magik which is not Divine is scorned within Dakkor. Those who practice the magik without the faith of Elves are subject to punishment, banishment or even death in certain cases. If it is discovered that a member of a House studies outside their faith, then it is possible that they could end up as a sacrifice to appease the Dakkorian faith. The Dakkorians have made no qualms that they are upset about the defection of the Curator from the House of Dräüg and have issued a large reward for the return of the renegade, Terrel, so that he can be tried and punished for the rejection of his faith. Four large celebrations are thrown each year for the changing of the seasons. Dakkorians are reminded how subtle nature is and why it was so revered by The Treasured One. For a short while, the northern borders of Dakkor were fortified with the assistance of Ank of Urogoth against Gesni aggression. With the breakaway of House Urth, this short-lived agreement came to an end.